1. Technical Field
This application relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to an orientation based application launch system for an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices may include an input element that allows a user to selectively launch software applications. As one example, a mobile phone may include a quick launch button or convenience key that is associated with an application chosen by the user. By allowing the user to choose the application that is associated with the quick launch button, the device provides quick and convenient access to the user's chosen application. For example, the user may access the chosen application with a single button press without needing to traverse through a series of menus displayed on the device to find the application.
Although quick launch buttons are convenient for the user, the number of quick launch buttons included on a device is limited. Some devices may only include one quick launch button. In an implementation with only one quick launch button, the user may be forced to select only one application that can be launched quickly. This can be problematic when the user desires quick access to different applications in different situations yet only has a limited number of quick launch buttons.